


Sweet Respite

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Just a simple writing practice in a different style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Along the walls hang several pictures, each placed in delicate, wooden frames. And at the forefront of every image is a young man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Respite

Sweet Respite 

The scratching of a pen against paper, the dance of a dying flame, casting faint shadows along the length of a polished, wooden desk. 

A lulling calm consumes the air, midnight breeze wafting in through the open window, carrying scents of familiarity.

Along the walls hang several pictures, each placed in delicate, wooden frames. At the forefront of every image is a young man. 

Dark blue hair, a carefully placed mask of no emotion, and a coat that seems far too big for his slender figure hangs loosely over his shoulders. 

Pictures hang on the wall, moonlight trickling into the room, casting the ages upon the mortal world. Handprints and weathered frames, beloved by many. 

There’s a story in every one, subtle as it may be. Some remain untouched, forgotten by the ages, faded by the midday sun. 

The young man has not changed. Even as the pictures grow older and more distant to the future, his steely expression never changes. 

… but as the ages go by. Not a single soul remains the same. Everyone changes, everyone has something going on underneath the surface that you cannot see. There’s always a mask, a mask presented to others that hides the picture of what they so desperately wish to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but felt the need to public SOMETHING


End file.
